east_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Paladin
"I am the righteous shield of Moradin and a sword in his mighty hand! I fear no evil!" Class Overview Characteristics: Like the fighter, you are extremely durable. You wear the best armor available, and your defenses are very high. You can force enemies to fight you rather than your weaker allies by using powers to challenge your enemies. Your ranged attack ability is not very good, but you are very capable in melee. Religion: '''Warriors wielding divine power can be found in the service of any deity, even evil or chaotic evil ones. However, the majority of paladins serve good or lawful good deities such as Avandra, Bahamut, Moradin, or Pelor. '''Races: Most paladins are humans or dwarves. These races have strong traditions of pious warriors choosing to devote themselves to divine service. Dragonborn and half-elves make good paladins, too. Class Traits Role: Defender. You are extremely durable, with high hit points and the ability to wear the heaviest armor. You can issue bold challenges to foes and compel them to fight you rather than your party. Power Source: Divine. You are a divine warrior, a crusader and protector of your faith. Key Abilities: Strength, Charisma, Wisdom. Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale, plate, light shield, heavy shield. Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged. Implements: Holy symbol. Bonus to Defence: +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, +1 Will. Hit Points at 1st Level: 15 + Constitution score. Healing Surges per Day: 10 + Constitution modifier. Trained Skills: Religion. From the list below choose three skills. * Diplomacy (Cha) * Endurance (Con) * Heal (Wis) * History (Int) * Insight (Wis) * Intimidate (Cha) * Religion (Int) Class Lore Paladins are indomitable warriors who've pledged their prowess to something greater than themselves. They smite enemies with divine authority, bolster the courage of nearby companions, and radiate as if a beacon of inextinguishable hope. Paladins are transfigured on the field of battle, exemplars of divine ethos in action. To you is given the responsibility to unflinchingly stand before an enemy's charge, smiting them with your sword while protecting your allies with your sacrifice. Where others waver and wonder, your motivation is pure and simple, and your devotion is your strength. Where others scheme and steal, you take the high road, refusing to allow the illusions of temptation to dissuade you from your obligations. Class Archetypes Avenging Paladin: You burn with desire to punish the wicked and smite the unbelievers. In your view, the best way to safeguard your allies is to destroy your enemies with divine power and overwhelming attacks. Choose Strength as your primary score, since most of your damaging attacks are based on it. Charisma should be your second best ability score and Wisdom your third. Protecting Paladin: You emphasise defense, guarding your allies, and healing and bolstering them with a few of your powers. You do not deal as much damage as the avenging paladin, you are better at dealing it with a wider array of situations. Your best score should be Charisma. Choose Strength for your second-best score, and Wisdom as your third-best score.